1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rear drag operation structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rear drag operation structure that serves to operate a rear drag mechanism that is arranged on the rear of a reel unit of a spinning reel.
2. Background Information
With conventional spinning reels, a rear drag operation structure that serves to operate a rear drag mechanism arranged on the rear of a reel unit has been widely adopted.
A conventional rear drag operation structure includes a knob mounting portion, a first rear drag knob, and a second rear drag knob (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication 3-5259. FIG. 1). The knob mounting portion includes a tubular portion and a male threaded portion. The tubular portion has a tubular shape that projects rearward from the rear portion of the reel unit, and the male threaded portion is formed on an outer peripheral surface of the tubular portion. The first rear drag knob serves to finely adjust the drag force of the rear drag mechanism, and is mounted on the rear end portion of the knob mounting portion. The second rear drag knob includes a lever member and a nut member. The lever member is disposed between the rear portion of the reel unit and the front portion of the first rear drag knob. The nut member is mounted on the lever member so that the nut member is non-rotatable therewith and non-movable forward and backward relative thereto. In addition, the nut member is screwed onto the male threaded portion of the knob mounting portion. When the lever member of the second rear drag knob described above is pivoted, the nut member will rotate together with the lever member relative to the knob mounting portion. When this occurs, the lever member and the nut member will move forward and backward relative to the knob mounting portion, and the drag force of the rear drag mechanism will be adjusted. By operating the second rear drag knob, it is possible to effect a drag force adjustment quickly.
With a rear drag operation structure for a conventional spinning reel, when the lever member of the second rear drag knob is pivoted, the drag force of the rear drag mechanism is adjusted by moving the lever member and the nut member forward and backward relative to the knob mounting portion. When this occurs, it will be necessary to provide a gap between the second rear drag knob and the rear portion of the real unit and a gap between the second rear drag knob and the front portion of the first rear drag knob, so that the lever member does not come in contact with the rear portion of the reel unit or the front portion of the first rear drag knob. The larger these gaps become, the more likely foreign materials such as dirt and dust enter into the reel unit from the gaps, and an uneven surface from the rear portion of the reel unit to the first rear drag knob is produced in the contour of the rear drag operation structure and thus the design becomes less desirable.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rear drag operation structure that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.